crystalprismfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AshWolf Forever/This Wiki, World Anvil, and ToyHouse
Hello, my lovely readers! I am currently in the middle of transferring the contents of the CRYSTAL PRISM WIKI to WORLD ANVIL and TOYHOUSE. I assume you might not be not familiar with all of those terms. Let me explain. THE CRYSTAL PRISM WIKI was opened on WIKIA, now known as FANDOM, in 2014. My intention was to create an online database for my readers to explore and reference. I've often called the wiki "my Pottermore". As of this writing, it boasts around 144 pages. I used a wiki instead of a website so if readers wanted to work on it, they could. This has never happened. Aside from myself, the only editors to the wiki have been trolls and friends testing things for me. WORLD ANVIL is a worldbuilding site. It allows users to create the equivalent of a series or universe bible. As defined by TV Tropes: "The defined rules or procedures of a series as gleaned from writers, producers, and directors which are followed to maintain a sense of pacing or continuity. Can get very long if a franchise runs long enough." TOYHOUSE is a character database site. It allows users to collect all their characters' designs, stories and artwork in one place. It's especially useful artwork with multiple characters. The WIKI was meant to be the "bible" for the Realm of Crystal Prism. While it can serve that purpose, WORLD ANVIL does it much better. This year I began what I call "the Overhaul of 2018". A harshly critical look at my planned stories and resulted in many being scrapped down to their foundations to be rebuilt. This put much of the content on the WIKI in "canon limbo". I currently intend to keep the wiki around so readers and fans can make use of it. I have decided, however, that to avoid spreading non-canon or defunct information, some content will be pulled from the wiki. "Some content": characters who have not appeared in published works, works-in-progress that do not have finalized plots, and content that falls under derivative use. Why? I treat characters more like actors awaiting a role. Thus unless they already have one, they will be moving to TOYHOUSE period until they do. They can sit in the waiting room until a job comes up. My original works-in-progress seen on the wiki are the very stories under scrutiny right now. Metaphorically, such projects look like a thousand puzzles all dumped in the same box. I am not 100% sure how they will resurface. As to "derivative content" aka fan characters and articles on my fanfics themselves... I am unashamed of my fanworks fan art, and fan characters. But explaining their place in Crystal Prism's canon would take at least 500 words and I'm 400 plus in right now. In short, my fan fiction is in the same position as my original fiction - under construction. As such, it shall be treated the same. If interested in seeing more: https://www.worldanvil.com/w/crystal-prism-ashwolf-forever https://toyhou.se/AshWolfForever (Please note my ToyHouse is set to logged in users only.) Category:Blog posts